Companion OneShots
by Springheeled Jack's Devil
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots, twoshots, threeshots and fourshots of the companions! They are all the companions from Rose until Amy Male ones included. Yes, of course there's Captain Jack! Occasional MasterxRose JackxJenny
1. Library Love

**For all Who fans!**

**My first Who shot. This is the Ninth Doctor and Rose, and the Doctor has apparently fallen asleep in the TARDIS Library...**

Despite herself, Rose smiled. She could find herself smirking, then grinning, then her face split apart and warmth spilled out in a glowing smile. He was asleep – fast asleep – with the book he was reading upturned, pages splayed across his face, and his head thrown back as he let loose a succession of heavy snores.

Giggling slightly, Rose dared herself closer and allowed herself to gently skim her fingers across his face. The familiar bump under his skin. Cerulean blue irises under closed eyelids. The beloved, daft ears, sticking out almost comically under the fallen novel. Her nails scrabbled behind his head, and she felt the dark hair, smooth and close-cut to the head, prickle the skin of her finger. Completely immersed, Rose sat on the edge of the Library sofa and continued her physical scan of the sleeping man beside her.

A broad, warm chest underneath a dark leather jacket. That soft, supple leather often warmed her arms and back on particularly cold planets, or when he thought she was tired and half-pushed, half-carried her toward the TARDIS after an exciting adventure. She allowed herself to briefly rest her head there, and then her hands began to roam his limbs. Strong arms. Those arms could do anything, from rocking her gently to sleep at night to whirling her round like a windmill until her hair flew round her head like a golden halo.

Finally, Rose lifted her head from his chest and stared up at his lips. Countless times they'd spouted random pieces of great literature. She couldn't remember how many times he'd let loose brave, bold, silly speeches to evil aliens, confusing them or offending them, and still managing to get away with it. They'd swallowed every kind of alien food known, including the ever-appearing banana. He'd sneak secret, sly smiles her way when confronted by a particularly brash enemy, and give her a full-out grin with bright white teeth after a somewhat daring time aboard a colourful planet.

Only one thing had those lips not done. That one thing that he could not do, that he would never do, and although she loved that smiling mouth, she knew the one thing she longed for them to do would never be fulfilled. An unthinkable thought crossed her mind, and she almost twitched it away. Almost. After all, he was asleep. He was warm, and wasn't that arm lying over her in a way? Besides, it wasn't going to be anything MAJOR, just a friendly, light – kiss. And before she could stop herself, Rose had pulled on the lapels of his jacket and brushed her lips against his. Sparks flew. Hearts joined.

And then she was dragging herself away before she got carried away herself. Her small body left his, fingers uncurled from his leather lapels, and there was only the sound of Rose's hurrying footsteps that echoed in the empty Library. Moments dragged by, and the Doctor lay immobile on the sofa, the book slipping slightly to one side. And, slowly, so slowly, long fingers carefully touched the warm space where a certain blonde had recently lay across. They travelled across the bent lapels, the rumpled front, and arrived at a pair of quivering lips. For a second, bright blue eyes shone with a strange emotion, and the mouth stretched into a dreamy smile. And then, he finally fell asleep.

**OK, I admit it, I did it for the fluffiness. But it was good! I think!**

**Reviews bring happiness and joy :) **


	2. Nail Polish Adventures

**Hey again,**

**I wrote another one-shot! May carry it on into a two-shot if everything goes well and I get some reviews...*hint hint***

**More Nine in this one! Rose loses her nail varnish through the mesh of the TARDIS floor, and the Doctor has the perfect solution...**

This was ridiculous, and he knew it. Rose glared at him from over the console, and he waved cheerfully back at her.

"Doctor...Let. Me. Go."

The Doctor smiled.

"Oh Rose, don't be such a sourpuss! It's all for your benefit!"

"MY benefit? HOW IS THIS FOR MY BENEFIT?!"

Rose was referring to the position she was in. That was being bound tightly in yards of TARDIS cable, being slowly lowered down by a crank the Doctor was turning. She glanced below her, and saw the intricate workings of the TARDIS. If she squinted, she could see a small pink bottle wedged firmly between the humming machinery.

"You, Miss Tyler, was the one who complained about losing that lipstick –"

"Nail varnish."

"– nail varnish between the grate holes! I am merely offering a means of getting it back."

"But why can't YOU go do it?"

"Because I am made of a mass of rippling muscle and my intensely strong frame cannot POSSIBLY fit in there..."

"You mean you are too f-"

"Fabulous! I know! And besides, it amuses me greatly to see you in such a position. Now shut up and let me concentrate!"

Rose scowled at him and watched her face came closer and closer to touching the floor. With an almighty shudder of taut cable, Rose whirred to a stop and the Doctor danced over, a daft grin plastered all over his face.

"Well look at you! Quite the spy agent, aren't you?"

"Shut up."

"Shut up _please, _Rose, remember your manners! Now, all you have to do is reach down and pluck that lipstick –"

"NAIL VARNISH!"

"- nail varnish, yes, that's what I just said, from beneath the hub! Easy as pie!"

Rose grumbled under her breath, leaned down until her body was at a vertical angle, and managed to scrape the glassy surface of the tiny vial with her fingertips.

"I can't reach! Pull me back up!"

"What? I can't hear you over the crank!"

The blonde realised with an impending sense of doom that he was turning the handle again, letting her drop a few more inches down. Rose, yelling at him to stop, was now completely upside down and her nose was beginning to touch the metal grate. The Doctor was utterly delirious to Rose's pleas over the creak of the crank and was dancing about with glee beside the console.

She kicked wildly, and the cable began tangled and twisted, turning her a little toward the top. In a last desperate move, Rose grabbed the nail varnish bottle at threw it at the pulley that was connected to the loops of cable. It broke, but so did the pulley, and she began to whiz down with an almighty _whirr_ at an alarmingly fast rate.

"DOCTOOOOOOOR!"

Just at the last minute, strong hands grabbed her legs and pulled her back up. Rose was panting, and as she looked up to glare at him, she realised that he was carrying her bridal fashion, one hand beneath the crook of her bent legs and the other curled protectively round her waist and back. She felt exhausted with the ordeal, and let herself be laid gently down on a nearby chair. The Doctor's eyes were worried, and he kept on apologising as he checked her hairline and head for any bumps and bruises. Rose winced as he brushed against her arms, because where the cable had tightened around her armpits and pelvis had left streaks of stinging pain.

The Doctor finally looked up at her, and she saw remorse shining in those worried eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I-I just got carried away."

His fingers brushed away the yellow bangs from her eyes, and he leaned closer.

"It's been a while since I've had any companions. I've kind of forgotten how fragile they are..."

He grinned ruefully, and Rose found herself automatically smiling back.

"It's OK," she said softly. "I'm fine." She pretended to yawn, and The Doctor immediately caught on.

"Tea before bed?"

"Yep."

He insisted on supporting her to the kitchen, and as he chatted to her whilst measuring out sugar, she let herself zone out and think longingly of those arms around her back...

"And then, they marched up to me and demanded I give it back! Honestly, Zapoolians! Cake?"

Rose looked up and saw he was offering her a steaming mug of mahogany liquid and a slice of a strange butterscotch-coloured cake. She accepted both, and sipped at the tea. It was hot and very sweet, and he'd made it just the way she liked it. The Doctor watched as she bit off a chunk of cake, and her face contorted into pleasant surprise as it melted like warm ice in her mouth and the honey filling burst into rivers of sweetness, seeping into every taste-bud and leaving her feeling like she'd tasted a slice of heaven.

She looked up questioningly. The Doctor smiled and cut off his own slice, preferring a banana instead of scalding tea.

"Bazurian cake. I've been saving it for ages – it's tradition to share it with someone..."

His skin reddened a little.

"Actually, it's supposed to be shared with your lover..."

Rose realised what he was blushing about, and her own cheeks grew warm and pink.

He moved with an awkwardness that made her smile inside, and he seemed almost shy as he took back the plates and empty mugs. Then he turned back to her, and he was suddenly funny old Doctor again, strong and silent and kind.

"Bed?"

"Couldn't agree with you more."

They walked hand in hand as they normally did, and as they arrived at the bedroom door his rough hand left hers and opened the door in a gentlemanly-like way. He tilted his head in a go-on-then sort of way, and she slipped inside. She closed the door gently behind her, and was surprised as he rapped suddenly on the carved wood. She twisted the handle and saw the Doctor, looking slightly surprised with himself.

"Bacuria. We're going there tomorrow."

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"I-I mean if you want to. It's a good place, really good, the sky's pink! Pink, you love pink, don't you? And there's donkeys –"

The Doctor was cut off as Rose smiled and placed a silencing finger on his babbling lips.

"Doctor, I'd love to."

He beamed.

"Great! When shall we go?"

"Doctor, these eyes are weary..."

"Oh right! See you tomorrow then!"

He bounced away and Rose giggled. He was adorable. She quietly closed the door, and lay across the bed with her clothes still on. The last thought she had before she drifted away was of his smile, and that night she dreamt of pink skies and heavenly cake, and a man who took her hand and could make her blush...

**On three, 1, 2, 3, D'awwwww......**

**Fluffiness ensues! Like I said, may make it into a two-shot of Rose's time on Bacuria. Not much dialogue, but there hasn't been an adventure yet, sooooo review and we'll get some Doctor/Rose convos! Doesn't that sound fun?**

**SJ**


	3. Author's Note!

**Ok everybody. **

**Next chapters are coming up soon, don't worry, but this is something a LITTLE different...**

**There is an author on fanfiction, who is probably the saddest, most idiotic person who has insulted and degraded both me and a friend of mine on here. **

**She is in fact 13, but parades herself as an 18 year old named 'Amy Mcdonald'. **

**She has two accounts – Crazedfan1997, and Writer1992. My friend xPPx had been continually abused by her comments, and now she has turned on me. **

**Please go to this author and try and talk some sense into her – I'll doubt you'll get far, but enough is enough. **

**SJ**


End file.
